Demon's world
by the darkside of life
Summary: A/R (alternate reality) A mix of GW and DBZ. The guys are demon hunters. One night on patrol, they run into some girls who are also hunters, but why do all of them seem to be hiding something important? And are they friend or foe? R&R, darkside ^^
1. The first meeting

Demons world

Demons world

By: Michelle-Pu and Ko Usagi

***Hello all you fans of my work out there! This is Michelle-Pu, with another one of her great and lovely stories, which I know you all want to read!Rrrrrrrrrrright. ::Evil glare::I'll go stand over there now. ::points next continent::That would be my annoying little bunny companion, Ko Usagi. 1st I'm not annoying. 2nd I'm not little...... I may be short but not little.You only wish you weren't annoying. ::Sticks tongue out :P::I would retort to that but your a pyro, stronger, taller, easily hurt me and you have control over the computer.You forgot Beautiful, but that doesn't matter.Excuse me while I laugh. ::Hits Chibi:: Any way, this is an AU fic and some slight changes to ages, so deal with me. Oh, making every thing confusing, and hard to keep up with, damn you Americans. Don't listen to her I'm mutt and she's American. So on with the story. LONG LIVE JAPS!!!! ***

4 figures stood in the shadows of a giant oak in the local graveyard, all looked to be female and around 16. The first one was sitting on the ground, she had shoulder length brown hair let down, framing her face, she had kind gray-blue eyes that welcomed you in, but than a dangerous glint that kind of said come any closer and I'll rip your head off, she stood about 5'1. She wore a short semi-tight light blue skirt and light blue short sleeve shirt with a pair of match blue high-heeled shoes, which was a question that was always brought up. She also had a pink sheath and silver sword slung over her right shoulder.

Standing next to her was a girl with black hair that hung down to her chin and blue eyes that held a taunting look like she was daring you to say the wrong thing or just to slip up, she stood about 5'3. She wore a green pull-over with black jeans she wore baby blue sneakers, she kind of reminded you of a teenager going to meet a guy. She played with two sliver ninja daggers in her hands.

The third figure hung upside down from a branch. Her blonde hair hung below her in a low ponytail, while it would have normally reached her hips, it now touched the ground, she had playful green eyes an when standing stood 5'0, she refereed to herself as the little lucky leprechaun. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and tan jeans with sandals to complete her childish out fit. She had her arms crossed over her chest, but wore silver knuckle gloves showing that she was a serious hand to hand fighter.

The last figure was crouched up the tree a little, she kind of looked like a gargle just staring through the depths of your soul, making you want to give up before you even started. She had elbow length brown hair, streaked blonde with dangerous looking blue eyes, that shifted shade occasionally, she stood about 5'5. She wore a blue flame, white tank-top under a leather jacket, with dark blue jeans with flames on the bottom and around the pockets, her outfit was completed by black army boots and the guns to her sides.

Just then a twig snapped and a soft 'Shhhh' could be heard from the back entrance of the graveyard. The forth figure dropped from the tree, not making a noise, as did the third. The fourth figure pointed at the girls and then at positions around the entrance, they followed her orders with out a word. When they got at the right places, the fourth figure pulled out her guns and loaded them, ready to shoot if needed. "Come where I can see you, all four of you, now!"

Four figures stepped from behind the wall. They all looked around 18, the first had lavender hair cut above the ears with baby blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt under a jean jacket and sort of cargo pants and blue boots, he looked around 5'7. The second had black hair cut in a ragy look with green eyes, and he wore forest green tan-top and blue jeans the covered black sneakers. The third had blonde hair neatly cut to a 'ragy' look also with bright blue eyes, and he wore white tank-top under black jean vest. The last one had jet black hair standing straight up and slightly to the side with matching jet black eyes, he wore a black short-sleeve shirt with black pants and black boots.

"Species?" One of the girls asked. They all replied 'human', except the last one, "Human-demon." The last girl looked at him, "Name." The man smirked, "Son Gohan." The girl walked up to him, "Blood demon?" Gohan nodded, "Names Buta Hono'o, Human-Blood demon." She stuck out her hand, he took it but was flipped over her shoulders after words. "Chi hold these." She handed the second girl her guns and jacket. Just as the guys were about to rush in and help, Gohan stopped them. "We crossed over into her territory, I have to prove myself to her." With that, he rushed Hono'o and they were soon in a battle, like no human could ever survive.

The men all gave each other a funny look. "It's a demon thing. Names Usagi Fuu, Usa for short." Said the one with brown hair. The girls had come up behind the men, scaring them when she talked. "Rakku Mizu. You can call me Mizu" The short one introduced herself. "Neko Chi. Chi. And that one in there is Buta Hono'o, she's the boss of this mini op." The one with black hair said. "Winner Quatre, nice to meet you." The blonde introduced himself. "Yuy Hiro." The black hair man said, with no emotion (AN: That's my Hiro-kin's, always hiding his emotions, saving them for me. Kami-sama, let me die now. Jerk.) "Briefs Trunks. And that dude in there is Son Gohan, he's also the leader of our op. as you so put it."

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the cemetery in the middle of the night?" Trunks asked as he sat down to watch the once in a life time fight. Chi stood by him, "We're demon hunters." "All four of you? I mean I can see her but that little one." Quatre pointed to Mizu, who frowned at him. "I've probably killed more demons in this last month than you ever have." "How is that?" Hiro asked never taking his eyes off the wrestling pair. "This town is known as Demon's world, right Pu?" Pu nodded her head, as she lunged back in for Gohan, this was becoming a very long battle, and this guy was not giving up. "But anyway, this is where demon's enter this world from their world, and we have the lovely job of keeping demon's within this city or in their world as much as possible." Finished Usa, taking in a fresh breathe.

"What about you?" Asked Chi, "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" None of them said a word, but instead donned frowns. They all watched the scene in front of them. 

~ Switch POV ~ (AN: This will help clear up some stuff. Yeah if any ones still out there. Are yo doubting my idea?! No, to have doubt I would of have to have believed in you first. Meany L )

Gohan's lip and arm had started bleeding, while Hono'o had a trail of blood running down her leg, from where he had thrown her. "You've got spunk. How long?" Hono'o now had a smirk on her face, "How long what?" "How long have you been training your demon half?" "About 1 year." Hono'o let out a short laugh, "Do you really think that you can beat me with only a year." Gohan donned his own smirk, "No, but I could sure as hell try." "Ok then, let's play a game of tag."

Hono'o did a few hand signs and disappeared. "Tag your it." She reappeared behind him, bringing her fist on his neck, officially knocking him out. She turned back to the girl and knocked her fist on her head. The girls got the hint and knocked the other men out.

Hono'o slung the unconsis Gohan potato style and carried him over to the others. "What we going to do with them?" Asked Usa, putting her sword away. "Grab one and put him in the car, we can take them home and ask the commander about them. It might be fun to have more company than demons" Hono'o said, as she herself put Gohan back over her shoulders.

Mizu jumped up and down, "I get to see daddy again!" Chi sweat dropped, "We're not spouse to call him that."

***Ok tell us if you like another chapter, if so review, if not you shall face the wrath of my almighty godly powers, you mortals! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ok so my partner has lost it.... wait a minute, she never had it. Sorry for her behaver, please review, Arigato.***


	2. home again

Demon world  
  
Chapter 2- home again  
  
By: Darkside and Buni  
  
  
  
The 8 figures reached what looked to be a castle. The four girls carried the unconscious boys in. Putting them in separate rooms then went to report in. Hono'o lead the way down a dark corridor, stopping at a metal door long enough to punch in a 12 digit coed, then entered.  
  
"Ah… girls your back" said a figure how was typing on a laptop not bothering to turn around. "Daddy!" Mizu shouted. Everyone sweet dropped upon hearing this.  
  
"I give up" mumbled Chi. "So how'd it go? " asked the figure "Fine, we came across 4 guy that we brought back-" before Hono'o could continue Usa cut her off "They're really Kawaii too" Chi gave a curt nod showing she agrees. Hono'o shook her head and Mizu mumbled something about weak males and only good for cleaning and cooking. Ignoring Usagi's statement " Human? Demon? Or both" "Three humans and one half blood demon, all fairly strong but not enough to pose a threat." Hono'o stated. " Where-" He began " Up stares still unconscious" Usagi answered. "Keep an eye on them" They nodded as they stared to leave he continued "Keep me updated oh and girls don't let them wonder off all right"  
  
"You guy's I'm gonna go start dinner K?" Usagi asked/stated. All she received was three nodded. Hono'o was polishing her guns. Mizu was standing on her head reciting a poem in Irish. Chi was playing cat and mouse on her computer.  
  
~ Usagi's P.O.V.~  
  
'Where is it .... oh here it is my Bunny apron. Now what to make…what to make hummmm.......... well I'll make some pork buns, rice, miso soup, a fresh sailed, um…pasta ah 'ell I'll just make a little......... er ..................a lot of every thing. I wonder what the boy's like… I wonder if they have girlfriends…hum oh well…when did I start humming? They're right I do need help. Huh so some ones trying to sink up on me huh… tisk… tisk....'  
  
~ Hiro's P.O.V.~  
  
'Where's that smell coming from? Man I hungry, huh some ones humming. Look it's that Usagi girl. Let's she how strong she really is… She is kinda cute…and doses have a pretty voice…I've been around the guys to long… '  
  
~ Normal P.O.V.~  
  
Usagi spun around an had a butcher knife at the persons neck. She blink "hehe gomen, Hiro right" he nodded. She turned back around and began to chop again. "You really should snick up on people it's impolite." Hiro moved to the table and sat down, he began to study her. "You don't talk much go you?" "No." He replied in a monotone. Usagi sigh and went back to cooking.  
  
"Hey you guys do you think they'll wake you soon?" Mizu asked, "I don't know" Chi answered. They both sighed. "Erm…where's Hono'o?" Mizu asked, "I don't know let's go look" "I'll take the right wing you take the left and we'll meet in the kitchen."  
  
Chi started of to the left.  
  
~ Chi's P.O.V.~  
  
'Okay If I where Hono'o where would I be…the kitchen… The training room…Setting up a prank…er I hope not, bunny looked funny with neon lime green hair, boy was she pissed… Hahahahah - ow" Okay I was walking now I'm on the floor.'  
  
~ Trunks's P.O.V.~  
  
'Where the hell am I… ugg they have to many doors and way to many halls. They all look the same I'll never find my way out I'm trapped for' "ump."  
  
~ Normal ~  
  
Chi looked up and noticed that a lavender bishonen under her. "Hehe sorry" she laughed nervously because she was embarrassed to have run it to someone.  
  
'Bun-bun is the one always running in to people great she's rubbing off on me.' Chi thought. She quickly got off of him and offered him a hand up. "Your Trunks right" He blushed and nodded. "Yeah sorry about that you're Chi right?" She nodded. "You got lost didn't you" She asked noticing his confused face as he looked around. He blushed and nodded again. " Common, let's go to the kitchen I'm supposes to meet Mizu there anyway." She sated down the hall waving her tail behind her. "You have a tail?" he asked "No shit Sherlock, I am part Cat demon." She looked at him and notice he looked kinda hurt. "Sorry but it's kinda a touchy subject." He nodded but said nothing. (People nod to much)  
  
~*~ 5 minuets earlier right wing ~*~  
  
~ Quatre ~  
  
'Okay I'm lost…turn corner Lost…turn right…and more lost…How do people find their way in here Stops is there a map of this place around here …'  
  
~ Mizu ~  
  
'I don't think I'm going to find her. Oh look pray... I mean pansy blondy boy…Quatre right oh well… This should be easy…'  
  
~ Normal ~  
  
Mizu hid her self in the shadow and creep quietly behind him as to not alert him of her presents. He suddenly stopped and looked around…Coming up right behind him she asked in a loud voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Ahhhhhhh" He spun around screaming. "Oh laugh my laugh you laugh you laugh look so laugh  
  
Funny…" she continued to laugh. When she finally calmed down she meet with an angry fasted Quatre 'Maybe he's not such a pansy' she thought. "That wasn't very nice" 'I take that back' she thought again. "Come on you must be lost" She stared in the other direction. He blinked once… twice… and finally started after her.  
  
~*~ The kitchen ~*~  
  
Mizu and Quatre come in the right door just as Chi and Trunks enter from the left.  
  
"Did you find her?" Chi and Mizu ask at the same time "guess not" the say in again. "You can't find Pu again?" Usagi asked. "No" replies Chi. " I wonder where she is?" "I have no clue, best go get that Gohan fellow."  
  
~*~ Where Hono'o is ~*~  
  
"YOU"LL NEVER WIN" Hono'o said as she tried to slip out from under her father. "Ha. ha. Just give up, you haven't won in years, and I'm still an old man." Father was holding Hono'o down with one knee in the middle of her back, "Just give up and I'll let you go." Hono'o squirmed a little more, "Fine, I give. Now get off me!" Her father got off of her, only to be pinned down. "HA! Thought I'd ever give up! I had my fingers crossed!" Father scowled at her, "Cheat, now get off me!" Hono'o smirked down at her father as the clock struck 8:00 pm. "Oh, look at the that, dinner time."  
  
She jumped backwards off of him and grabbed her coat and was out the door before he could stop her, "Nice to spar with you again sir." "Damn girl." He said, before going back to his computer.  
  
Hono'o ran for the kitchen, hoping they didn't eat her food. When she got to the table, instead of just three, there was seven. "What in the name of Selena is going on here? Chi, Usa, Mizu can I have a word with you guys, over here." They nodded and got up, following her into the kitchen, "Why in the name of the demons, are they out of their rooms?" Usagi answered, "They opened the doors and walked out.." Hono'o glared hard at all of them, "Have any of you heard of locks? They do come in handy."  
  
"But their our guests." Chi said, "It's not polite to lock up guests." Hono'o sat down on the ground with a sigh, "They are not guests, Chi. Their Circle Men, and if you've forgotten, the Circle men have a price on our heads. And once more if you've forgotten, We're THE SHINIGAMI SISTERS! WE DON'T HAVE GUEST OVER FOR TEA!!!" Hono'o yelled at them as she stormed out of the kitchen. There was silence, "Well, that went good." Mizu said. They all sweat dropped and went back to the table to their 'guests'.  
  
~*~ back a few minutes, at the table. ~*~  
  
There was silence. "That Hono'o girl didn't look to happy." Trunks said looking at his comrades. "Dude, Gohan she totally beat you up." Hiro said what every one had on their mind. "What?????? No!" Gohan said bringing his hand to his bruised neck. Quatre looked over Hiro at him, "I hate to say it but you were so whipped by that girl." Trunks laughed at Gohan, "It was so funny!" Gohan glared at every one, "Yeah well, what about you guys? Hmmm, I don't believe that you guys went willing with them." The room was silenced again.  
  
Then there was yelling from the kitchen, "WE'RE THE SHINIGAMI SISTERS! WE DON'T HAVE GUEST OVER FOR TEA!!!" "The shinigami sisters? I know them, their the most wanted demons in the Circle!" Quatre said remembering the wanted posters all over the headquarters. "That some serious money, and automatic promotion." Hiro said, also remembering the posters.  
  
"Well then..." Trunks was cut off by three out of the four sisters coming back in the room. "Sorry about Hono'o, she's kind of temperamental." All the men shock their heads quickly.  
  
"Just please, finish your meals and we'll take you to your knew rooms." 


	3. The games

Demons world

Chapter 3- the games

By: Darkside and Buni

After dinner, The girls cleaned up the dishes and pulled the boys out of the room and down the halls. They continued talking all the way through the halls. "This is such a large house, do you even know where your going? I could have sworn we already passed that statue." The girls giggled, "Don't be silly, we've lived here all our lives. The statue is the same as another hundred and three others that are placed in the halls to give the illusion of lostness." Chi explained, pointed to yet another statue of a dragon, pushed back into a cubby in the wall. "Plus, look here." Usa pointed to a same engraving on the statue. "5-28?" Gohan read. The girls nodded, "That means we're on the 5th floor, 28th corridor." Mizu said. "That's funny, I don't remember climbing stairs." Qautre, looked behind him, just to make sure. "That's another deception. The floor slightly climbs up with every step, so there are no stairs to trip on, and the enemy thinks they are still on the main floor." Usa said explaining another step to security. 

"Why so much deception?" Hiro asked, looking close at the picture next to the statue, to see the same thing in the corner. "We're demons. We think sneakaly." Mizu said giggling at the word she just made up. Trunks looked at her. "Speaking of which. We know Hono'o is a Blood Demon, Chi is a cat demon. But what are you two?" Mizu smiled and disappeared, only to reappear, on Quatre's shoulder, and only one inch tall. "Ah! A leprechaun." This was just a code name, for demons who could control their height and sometimes had the ability to highly confuse a person.

They all looked at Usagi, who shrugged and lifted her hand above her head. Pink and white sparkles fell on her, changing her clothes to a white gown, that slanted down from her neck to only cover one shoulder/arm, it extended down well past her feet and pooled at her feet. Her lips and nails were a light pink and her brown hair fell down to her shoulders in such a way that it made the men's jaws drop. "Show off." Chi said, glaring, and tail flicking. "A siren. I'll be damned, haven't seen one of those in a long time." Gohan, was the least affected by it. She was called a Siren, because like the mythic one, she could sing any man to her will, or his death. 

Usagi smiled, then turned back to normal. "Corner." They heard this yelled as a figure turned around the corner. It was Hono'o. She was dressed in elastic work out pants and a work out bra, her hair tied in a ponytail, bounced along as she ran barefoot through the halls, carrying.... buckets of water? The girls immediately got out of the way, pushing up against the walls, but the boys weren't as lucky. Looking as she wasn't going to stop, they didn't get out of her fast enough. Hono'o glared, and as she was just about to run right over them, jumped into the air, did a mid-air twist and landed on her feet, on their other side of the boys. Stopping on the other side of them, setting down her water buckets, which to their surprise, hadn't spilled when she jumped over them. She turned around, her brown hair falling into her eyes, giving off a look of solitary and something else which ended up giving poor Quatre a noise bleed and the sight of her clothes. "And were do you think your taking them? The prisons are 6 floors down, and the other way." She said this looking straight at Gohan, and he stared straight back at her. 

"Come on, lighten up a little, we haven't had such nice young men in such a long time!" Usagi said handing Quatre her handkerchief. "This isn't a time to be entertaining enemies. You should be training, I believe none of you have yet to return with a full bucket of water yet." Hono'o said to them, pointing down at her own buckets. The girls all sweat dropped and put their hands up in defense. "Hey now, lets not bring our lack of training into this." Chi said. "What exactly are you doing Miss. Hono'o?" Quatre said, finally getting over his nose bleed. 

"It's a speed and accuracy thing. You run the length of this carpet," She pointed to a carpet that was just a plain blue one, compared to the fancy oriental ones they had seen across the house. "Some times the house will pull of stuff, like pictures, statues and set off traps, so you always got to be on your feet. And the person to get to the end fastest and with the most water wins. But since I had no one to spar with, I was racing myself." They all just looked at her. "Do you mean against a clock or something?" Trunks asked, not quite getting it. Hono'o chuckled a little. "Humans, look." Hono'o once more pointed down the hall. They stared impatiently down the hall. The girls sighed and once more pushed them selves against the wall.

"Corner." The boys gasped, it sounded just like Hono'o. And sure enough, coming barreling down the hall, was a girl, that looked exactly like Hono'o, clothes and all. This sent Quatre into another nose bleed, as he also moved to the wall. The first Hono'o smirked and got into a fight position. Trunks, Gohan and Hiro, were also quick to move to the wall, as the second Hono'o set down her buckets mid run and charged at the first. Both were soon engaged in a sparing match.

"Dude, Gohan!" Gohan leaned over to Trunks. "It's like a dream, two hot chicks, in spandex, duking it out!" Trunks looked ahead of him, and quickly moved to the side. Gohan's face soon meet with two fists. After regaining his posture, Gohan looked to the body or bodies of the fist, "Prev." Both Hono'o's said at the same time. "HEY! I didn't say anything, Trunks is the one who said it!" Gohan rubbed his forehead, and glared at the laughing Trunks. "Yeah." It was kind of creepy having both talk at the same time, "But he was smart enough to move. What's the matter with you?" The hair on Chi's tail was standing straight up, "It's just so creepy when you spilt like that and then talk the same." "Wuss." Hono'o's said as they both picked their water buckets up and started in the direction the end probably was. "Don't get to comfortable boys, blood demons are more active at night." The Hono'o's said again as they ran around the corner, swinging at each other with their buckets, not spilling one drop.

"Do you think she means that?" Hiro's monotone voice asked. "I don't know." Quatre replied, patting Trunk's back, who was gasping for air as he was laughing so hard. "Hmmm...." Usagi said, winking at the other girls. "She wouldn't! Would she?!" Quatre asked. "I don't know. Whatever happened to that nice man, Kirk? Was it? I thought she actually liked him." Mizu said, hand on her chin, looking as she was thinking. "My life is over." Gohan was shadowed against the wall. "I'm to young to die!" Trunks joined Gohan at the wall. Mizu slapped both of them over the head, "You wusses. We we're just joking!"

"Let's go. Before she comes back with sword training." "WHA?!" All four of them yelled at the same time, causing the girls to cover their ears. "Take it easy, were almost to the guest chambers." Chi said, removing her hands. "Guest room? I thought I was going to your room." Trunks said putting an arm around Chi, who blushed. "Watch it mister! Or I'll call Hono'o back!" Usagi said, getting defensive of her sister. Trunks immediately let go, "Please lead the way." Usagi stomped off, dragging the still blushing Chi. Gohan laughed as Trunks slapped him. The boys followed the girls, laughing all the way.

Hono'o leaned against the corner wall of the hall they were leaving, standing in the shadows. "They don't get it." She pushed off the wall, kicking the bucket on the way, some water spilled out, but the water was red....


	4. a solution to peril

He tossed and turned in his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Physically he didn't need sleep for weeks, maybe even months. Normally he just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, but tonight was different. There was something in the air, something that made him edgy. The worst part was he didn't know what it was. Finally giving up on sleeping, he got up and decided to walk. It was a hot night so he had been sleeping with just his pants on, which were quite comfortable.

Walking through the halls, not knowing where he was going, he let his mind wander. He didn't realize how far he had walked until he stopped and looked around. He had never seen any of these pictures, statues and walls before. He was lost. Something else caught his mind first. The air here seemed thicker, more entrancing, different. There was now a smell in the air, slight at first but as he kept walking, it got stronger. Soon he was sure he found the source of the smell, but he didn't expect what he saw. He stood in a doorway, watching Hono'o sword dance. She was still dressed in the spandex shorts and bra, but her hair was let down, flying behind her when ever she thrusted, sweaty bangs falling into her emotionless eyes. The only sound was the padding of her bare feet and both their silent breaths. 

He watched her a for a few minutes, he was sure she knew he was there. But she didn't show any signs of it. He watched her move back and forth, dodging and swinging at imaginary opponent. Every move she made was as graceful and beautiful as the last. It seemed almost impossible that she could be part blood demon. 'That's it! We're both blood demons. That was the smell. It must be a full moon tonight.' "That would be correct." Her voice shock him back to reality, he focused his eyes on to her. She stood, looking right at him, sword pointed down at the ground, head tilted slightly to the right. 

"What would be?" He asked, his voice going rugged, pushing his own bangs out of his eyes, then crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "You think too loud. It took no effort to read it. It is a full moon tonight. Which means it's mating time again and since we're the only two blood demons in about 500 miles the impulse is stronger. So it would be best for mankind, if you just left." Gohan smirked. "I wouldn't dare think of leaving without asking you for a rematch. Yesterday was a mistake that I plan not to redo." He pushed him self off the doorframe and walked to the wall. He pulled a sword off the wall and walked to the middle of the emptied room. Hono'o smirked, "If you insist, human." She pulled the sword up flat level and lifted her front leg in a regular fencing start off. 

Gohan kept his pointed to the ground in a lack position. "Think your better than me, human?" He didn't reply as she lunged in, but brought his sword up and blocked her faster than she would have imagined. She pulled back and they started circling, both taking turns lunging in at one point or another, testing spots and weaknesses. Finally, Gohan lunged in, making Hono'o lock swords with him. "I'm not human. Only half." She glared up at him, as he pushed all his weight into the match. "You may be only half, but it shows more than your demon. You are untrained and weak." As she finished, Gohan twisted his hilt, causing it to catch on Hono'o's. Before she got a chance to move away, he pulled, and her sword was now in his hand, his sword at her throat. Hono'o continued to glare at the man, "I be weak, but I can still beat you in a sword match, with makes you weak too." Hono'o smirked, and put her hand up to the blade, thinking that she was just going to push it away, he loosened his grip on it. But instead up running her fingers between the tip and her throat, she took hold with two fingers and yanked it out of his hand.

"And I still am the greater fighter. You see you let down your guard to easy. Try again." Gohan gave her a weird look but took the offered sword and got back into the 'kill' position. "Now watch your grip and mine." He did as was told and adjusted his knuckles down, instead of up. When she pulled at the sword, she only managed to pull him one step closer. "Now just plant you feet, gravity is here for a reason." He took a step back and tried again, this time widening his feet. The next time she tugged, there was no movement. Gohan saw something shift in her left hand, and moved in time as she swung her now extra long, extra sharp nails at him.

"Now I'm a demon, so the playing field changes." She got into a different position. Fingers closed together, both hands sported daggers like finger nails. Gohan smirked matched that of hers. "This I can do." Dropping the swords, he crossed his arms over his chest then flung them to his sides, a brown dagger came from his bottom wrists. Getting into the same position as Hono'o, "Your feet are to close. I could easily trip you." To make his point, he charged her, swinging his leg under her, causing her to fall over, but not for long, as he moved to bring his blade down on her, quickly doing a backward summer-salt to avoid it. Springing to her feet, she was forced into a defensive position, "You can't play defense, lets go Tenshi." 

Her eyes widened at the name, 'TENSHI? Where did that come from.' "Now your thinking too load. Stop thinking and concentrate, I've given you more than enough openings." It was true, Hono'o hadn't been paying attention, she'd been lost in her mind. No one had ever called her a name like that before, sure there was always the childhood tauntings, but nothing like that, Tenshi, she almost liked it. 'No.' She continued to fight defensively. 'Why not? It suits you.' She heard him nice and clear, on the inside he seemed like a nice guy, 'No.' Their bodies fought on the outside, but they held a conversation in their minds. 'Why not?' 'It's just the moon speaking. I am no angel.' 'You are in my eyes.' This stunned her, forgetting to block a swing, Gohan had her pinned against the wall, his demon knife at her neck.

"You need to stop thinking, and do. You will never win a fight if you continue to fight defensively. Now come on, lets do this again." Gohan moved away from her, allowing her to move from the wall. She leaned against the wall for a while. He had been so warm against her, 'No. It's just the moon speaking. He means nothing to you but a sparing partner, a time to grow stronger.' Her mind reassured her of this through out the night and into the next day every time he got close to her. They continued many different technique of fighting, well into the day and the day after, neither needing sleep, food or water for a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mizu woke to a knock on her door. "Go away, I'm sleeping." She just turned over in her over large bed and was about to go back to sleep as the knock was heard again, but louder. Frustrated, she flung the covers off and stormed to the door. Flinging it open she glared at the person. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" It was Quatre, he took a step back, "I'm sorry miss. Mizu but I can't seem to find my friend, Gohan." 'She must move a lot in her sleep.' Quatre thought to himself as he looked her up and down. Her hair was a mess and her green pants and tank-top that said, 'lucky' on it were all wrinkled up. Mizu yawned, and motioned him to come in. "Turn around." Quatre closed the door and kept looking at it as he heard the rustling of clothes, "When did you last see him?" He jumped at her voice. "Last night when you walked us to our rooms, except, I went to wake him up this morning, but he wasn't in his room. Trunks and Hiro went for your sisters, to see if they could help."

"You can turn around now." He turned to face her as she was pulling her hair into a ponytail and putting on her knuckle gloves. She wore dark green, almost black, pants and black shoes with a bright green long sleeve shirt. Quatre himself wore what he had yesterday, having no change of clothes. "He's blood demon isn't he?" Quatre nodded opening the door for her. "Thanks. Well, if he's any thing like Hono'o he doesn't need sleep, food or water for a long period of time." "That's right miss." Quatre followed her down the hall, till she stopped, causing him to fun into her, she turned around and looked up at him. Being 5 inches shorter, it was pretty funny to look at. "Do me a favor." "Any thing miss Mizu." "Don't call me miss. It makes me seem so young." She turned back around and continued walking. 

"If you don't mind me asking mis... errr. Mizu, how old are you exactly. I mean I've been told Leprechauns can live up to a thousand years old." She put her hands behind her head as they continued walking. "That's only children. The ones who aren't smart enough to hide when humans come around. I myself am 2845." He stared down at her, "Man if your that old, how old are your sisters?" "First off their not my real sisters, we just say that to intimidate the opposite side to think we're of the same blood line, makes them think we'll do anything for each other." Mizu stopped and looked around, then motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper. "To tell the truth," She took another look up and down the hall, "I'm the youngest. Usa is.." "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MISSY!" "EEP!" Mizu immediately shrunk down to about an inch tall and hide behind Quatre's neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi lay curled up on a mattress on the floor, clinging blankets to her, this was her bed. She rolled over and opened her eyes to the ceiling, "Honi." "Who's Honi?" The voice scared her as she sat bolt right up and looked to the voice. The Trunks guy sat in one of her chairs, "How did you get in here?" She immediately pulled her blanket up to her neck. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you or anything. It's called a door." She relax a little, but still looked at him weirdly, "Why are you in my room?" "Well, you see Quatre, the blonde, woke me up this morning, telling me Gohan wasn't in his room. He told me to go find one of the sisters, and low and behold I came to this door first. I knocked, but nobody answer, so I let my self in, then you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." 

Chi stood up, she wore baby-blue shorts covered in lavender stars and a tank-top that said, 'superstar' on it. "Well then." She picked up some clothes from the dresser and walked into the attached bathroom. "So who's Honi?" Trunks yelled through the door. There was no answer as she changed, so he just let his eyes wander around her room, lots of baby colors, green, blue, lavender. Soon there was a click and she came out. She wore light blue jean shorts with blue sneakers and white tank top. "That is none of your business." Trunks stood and held up his hands in defense, "My bad. Are you going to help me find Gohan?" Chi nodded as she walked to the door, picking up daggers of all sizes, making them disappear into places Trunks could only guess. "Remind me never to hug you." 

Chi looked at him and fake laughed, "Lets go mister slick." She opened the door and walked out, tail flicking all the way. "Ouch. That cut me deep." He held his chest in a fake movement and followed her out the door. "Your friend probably just got antsy and left in the middle of the night and wander himself lost." They walked a little while in silence. "What's on your mind?" Trunks was stunned at this, he had been thinking, but was sure he didn't like he was. "Why would have something on my mind?" He looked down at her by his side, but she continued watching straight ahead. 

"I'm a cat demon silly, I have a nose for feelings, and you my friend have both anxiety and curiosity vibing off you like the sun and it's UV rays." He smirk and looked back in front of him. "I was just wondering." There was a pause. "Yeah?" He stopped, and she stopped a few steps in front of him. "If there any part of you that's cat, except your tail?" Chi face faulted, "What kind of question is that?" He shrugged, "Just wondering." Chi sighed and turned her back to him, wordlessly she raised the back of her shirt to him. He flushed a red shade, on her back was black strips that looked like tattoos. "They're real, no tattoos." He poked at her back, till she turned around, "Would you stop that." She yelled at him, fangs showing. Trunk's eyes fell from her face to a little lower. This time Chi blushed a very deep red, as she turned around, putting her shirt down. "Ahem, this way." She walked fast in the direction they were heading before. Trunks chuckled as he followed her, "That's the first time a girl has flashed me." Chi turned a brighter red, "I did no such thing you ecchi."

Trunks laughed again. "Hey there's your sister and Hiro. Why is she yelling at Quatre?" "USAGI!" Chi ran up to her, Usagi stopped yelling at Quatre and turned in time to catch her sister. "You won't believe what I just did!" She glared back at Trunks, who smiled and flashed the peace sign at her, "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Why are you yelling at poor Quatre?" Usagi glared and pointed at his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Usagi." Usagi turned to look at the man who had stolen her heart. "Hiro." "Usagi. I have a surprise for you." She ran to him, holding him tight has her crystal blue eyes meet his Persian. "What is it?" "Close you eyes." She did as she was told and felt him move in her arms, getting closer, closer, closer... knock, knock. 

Usagi turned in her bed, trying to ignore the door, trying to get back to sleep, to her dream. She sighed as the person knocked again, pushing the covers off her body, she got up and walked to the door. Groggily, she opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, "What do you want?" Yawning she waited for the person to answer. "I need your help." The voice was low and monotone. She snapped up immediately, finally focusing her eyes on the cutie before her, her mind clicking in to what she was wearing. Pink pajama pants and pink long sleeve pajama top. 

"Why do you need my help?" Hiro crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her, "We've seemed to lose a friend, Gohan to be precise." Usagi thought a while, "Hold on a minute." She closed her door, Hiro heard noises in the room, some causing and then the door was opened again. He started wide-eyed at the girl in front of him, she lived up to the name of Siren. She wore a short soft pink skirt and high-heeled shoes, that's laces ran criss-cross style up her legs to her knees. A soft pink V-line tight shirt helped outline the curves her skirt didn't. She wore pink lipstick and soft purple eye-shadow that brought out her eyes. Her silver sword and sheath hung off her nicely shaped hip, it's jeweled hilt only adding to the effect. He noticed this at much more. Her lips moved, but he hadn't heard.

He shook himself out of the daze, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Usagi smirked, her plan had worked. "I said, how did you lose him?" She moved past him, making sure to lightly brush against him. "We umm." The normally calm and in control Hiro, was losing it. "Well, Quatre just woke me up this morning saying Gohan wasn't in his room and go find one of the girls and ask them for their help." Usagi smiled, Hono'o. "I might know where he is, let's go." Hiro followed her down the endless halls, trying his hardest not to look over at the beauty beside him.

They just walked in silence down the halls, that was till they ran into Quatre and Mizu. Quatre was bent over and Mizu was whispering in his ear. Usagi was able to pick up some of the conversation. "Actually, I'm the youngest, Usa is..." "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MISSY!" "EEP!" Mizu immediately shrunk down to about an inch tall and hide behind Quatre's neck. Usagi ran up to him, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING HIM SUCH A THING!! YOU KNOW I'M sensitive ABOUT MY AGE!" She kept yelling at Mizu, not bothering to see that poor Quatre was stuck in the middle, and forgetting that Hiro was watching. Quatre mouthed help at Hiro, but he just held up his hands and shock his head.

"USAGI!" Chi ran up to her, Usagi stopped yelling at Quatre and turned in time to catch her sister. "You won't believe what I just did!" She glared back at Trunks, who smiled and flashed the peace sign at her, "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Why are you yelling at poor Quatre?" Usagi glared and pointed at his shoulder. "That little rat, was about to tell Quatre our real age." Chi looked confused, "How could Quatre tell himself about our ages, if he or himself don't even know our ages." Usagi sighed, "Not Quatre you dope, Mizu, look carefully at his shoulder. Chi squinted, then finally saw a small head peeking out from behind his neck. It 'eeped' and went back behind. Chi was gleeful that she had found the girl, but then grew cross. "YOU ALMOST TOLD OUR AGE???!!!!!!! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Usagi nodded and joined in yelling at the young girl.

Quatre looked to Trunks, and mouthed 'help me'. "And risk losing a limb? I think not." Quatre sighed, he would have to end this. "Please be quiet." Chi and Usa stopped yelling at his neck and turned to him, "Mizu didn't mean anything by it. I asked her if she would tell me. Please, she apologizes and would love your acceptance." They looked at him weird, shrugged and turned away, "Fine. We accept your apology. Now stop being a wimp, and grow-up some." Quatre sighed, as he felt the death grip on his neck relax and the weight disappear. Mizu appeared beside him.

They worked quickly, Chi put Mizu in a head lock as Usagi talked to her. "We trusted you with our real age. And now you try and tell. For this we will give you one warning, three and the consequences will be worse, Chi." Usagi snapped and Chi let go, Mizu gasped for air, her face going from blue to it's normal white. "WHY WOULD YOU DO..." Mizu stopped mid-sentence, looking down the hall to her left, then back at the other girls, who had done the same thing. "You don't think she would..." They all asked at the same time. "What's the matter?" Quatre asked, as they once more looked down the hall, "I think we found your friend." "Great. Where is he?" Trunks said, walking up to them. "With Hono'o." Trunks jaw dropped, "What are they doing?" "I can't quite tell, but it's something that requires lots of energy.." Mizu stared hard down the hall. 

There was silence for a while, "Do you think their having s..." He was cut off by Chi's elbow to the top of his head. "YOU ECCHI! FIRST YOU LOOK AT ME AND THEN YOU SUGGEST A TOTALLY SHAMEFUL THING! OUR HONO'O IS PURE AND WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" She yelled at him, before stomping off in the direction that they were looking. "Man. What did you do to piss her off?" Mizu asked, looking at the huge bump on his head. "She's the one that did it." Trunks replied, rubbing his sore head. Mizu shrugged and walked off following Chi, then Usagi, Quatre, Hiro and finally Trunks.

They arrived at where Chi was standing, in a hall way, her mouth hung open as she stared in the room. "What's the.. oh my lord..." Mizu trailed off in Irish the rest of the sentence. "What?" Usagi joined her sisters at gawking. "Imigh sa diabhal!" "What?" Quatre looked weirdly at the sisters. Mizu pointed into the room. The boys looked in then looked at the girls then back into the room. "What?" Trunks asked this time, "You guys, it's no big deal. Their just meditating." 

True enough, inside the room, Gohan and Hono'o sat cross legged facing each other, elbows on knees and fingers in triangle position. Both had small scratches and bruises on them, but nothing a little self healing wouldn't fix. "You don't understand. Hono'o never meditates with anybody, not even us. Hell, she doesn't even like sitting in the same room with more people, let alone another blood demon." "Tá mé le Usagi." Mizu said, still talking in Irish. 

"What?" "Nothing. Come on. I'll make breakfast." Usagi pulled to her senses and dragged the other two girls down the hall, boys following, leaving the pair behind. 'Do you think they know?' Gohan asked in his mind. 'No. They can sense we're using lots of energy, but not what for.' Gohan's mind self smirked, 'Then lets get back to it.' Powering back up his self transformed into his blood demon half and charged at the all ready transformed Hono'o.

Preview to next chapter The tables turn: 

He held her close, she felt his heart beat. She broke down, flinging her arms around his waist, he held her closer. "What's wrong?" She didn't reply, just kept sobbing into his shirt. "It hurts." He rested his chin on her head, "What does?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Knowing the future." "The future always hurts, but there is always around it." "Not this one. This was set before the age of the beginning." He put a hand under her chin, pulling it up. Claiming her lips as his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Life is so valuable. It's destroyed so easily. Why is there such a thing as life?" He looked down at her, "We have life because we can share it with people. And they can share it with us. We have life because we have love." She smiled, a true smile this time, "I guess your right." She looked back out the window. "I'm glad I have it to share with you." He smiled and walked the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around her middle. "How much longer?" "Normally it would take a human 9 mouths but it will only be like 2 for us." "That's good to know." Silence. "What's on your mind?" "I'll be gone then." She whirled around on him, looking to his eyes, tears starting in her own "No."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate you." She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She could tell by the footsteps. "Why?" His voice was hunting as she felt him keep walking towards her. "Because you've seen to much of me. I've never let anything like that slip. Not even to my sisters." He finally stopped a few feet behind her. "Please don't hate me. If you want to know anything about me you go ahead and ask." She didn't answer for a while, just stared at nothing, "No. You couldn't possibly know what I've gone through." She took off running, away from him, away from his voice, away from eyes, away from her feelings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He leaned down, one hand behind her waist another under her chin, keeping it tilted up. He kissed her. She did not kiss back, but she did not pull away. 'So this is how it starts.' Then there was a blast, and he turned around to see someone he did not wish to see at the time. "I'll have to thank you." It was a man's voice that boomed with laughter as he walked into the light. He turned to the girl in his arms, "No." She was starting to sweat and soon was limp in his arms, "I blame you." Were her last words before her fell into a sleep.

AN: Tá mé le Usagi- I agree with Usagi

Imigh sa diabhal- Go to the devil or oh my god...

Tenshi- angel

Ecchi- pervert


	5. The tables turn

"Are they still at it?" The blond boy of the group asked, coming up behind a short young looking girl. She smirked, her appearance was nothing like her true age. "Four days, three hours, 26 minutes." The young man whistled, "Man. Don't they ever rest?" The girl shrugged, "It's the moon cycle. They're most likely beating each other to pulp, because they can't mate." The young boy looked stunned, "Mizu!" "What?!" Mizu stared back up at Quatre, "It's a full moon out, it's the time when blood demons are most likely to mate." Quatre seatiled down, 'let's hope they don't. It could mean real trouble.' "Come on. Let's leave before we get dragged in." With that both Mizu grabbed Quatre's arm before he had a chance to respond and left, leaving the two to spar.

~*~*~*~

She poked his chest with her finger. "And what do you think your doing mister?" His eyes just flicked down at her before, grabbing her hand that was poking him and spinning her around. Her back was now pressed against his front. "Coming to see you of course." His brown hair brushed against her check as he whispered in her ear. She gave a shiver. "You could have knocked." There was a chuckle, "Where would the fun be in that?" She turned to face him, light blue meeting dark. He smirked down as she looked up at him. He leaned down, but she pulled away. "Usa.." She turned her back to him, "I'm sorry Hiro. I can't." His smirk turned back to his emotionless face. "What's the matter." She shock her head, "I once gave someone I trusted my heart. And he betrayed me. Then there was nothing else. I'm cursed to live a life of loneliness." He noticed she held her wrist. There where the vein meet the hand, a small scar lined her wrist. "Did you.." His voice was filled with concern, but she didn't hear as she took off down the hall, he followed a few seconds later as he thought.

~*~*~*~

"Honi." The woman cat woman stared out the window, day dreaming about her past. "It's the same window. Five hundred years ago. I should be over it." She continued looking out the window. "Five hundred...." "Since you've had your last cat scan?" She whirled around, "DO YOU THINK MY SPECIES IS SOMETHING TO MADE FUN OF?! BECAUSE I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FATHER IF YOU'D LIKE!" The purpled hair man stepped back from the woman. "Relax. It was just a joke." The woman calmed down, and turned back to the window, "Why do you have to be such a jerk." Trunks shrugged, and walked up by her to the window. There was silence as both of them looked out the window. "So what happened five hundred years ago?" Silence. "I lost someone." Trunks looked down at her, "Who?" Chi continued looking out the window, "Honi." "Who's Honi." Silence

~*~*~*~ flash back ~*~*~*~

"Life is so valuable. It's destroyed so easily. Why is there such a thing as life?" He looked down at her, "We have life because we can share it with people. And they can share it with us. We have life because we have love." She smiled, a true smile this time, "I guess your right." She looked back out the window. "I'm glad I have it to share with you." He smiled and walked the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around her middle. "How much longer?" "Normally it would take a human 9 mouths but it will only be like 2 for us." "That's good to know." Silence. "What's on your mind?" "I'll be gone then." She whirled around on him, looking to his eyes, tears starting in her own "No."

~*~*~*~ end ~*~*~*~

"Chi?" She snapped out of it, "hmmm?" "Who's Honi?" "No one." Then she turned at walked away. 'I don't beleive that.' Trunks said to himself, looking out the window the same window Chi had a few minutes ago, thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He pushed her up against the wall. Placing her hands above her head, then holding her body with his. He kissed her, fiercely on the lips. And she too kissed with the same need and lust. After what seemed like a life time, they broke apart, panting. He didn't stay away from her long, kissing again, he let go of her arms and instead placed them on her hips, massaging upwards. She broke the kiss again. Placing her hands on his, making him stop his actions. "We can't." She moved past him, "I think we should stop. You stink." In truth she did too. He sighed, "Your right." With that he walked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts. 'It's just the moon.' She sighed, pushing off the wall, and walked the halls to her room. She walked down the hall, coming to her room, but decided against going in. She continued down the hall, she wasn't thinking much about anything, when she ran into Chi.

"Hey." Hono'o nodded, "Where you headed?" "Bath house." "Can I came?" Hono'o just kept walking, "Sure." They walked together done a few halls and into a room. The room was large and steam filled. A large pool/bath was in the middle of the room with walls of blue tile. A small notch off to the right was filled with towels and a four drops for clothes, each one had a name under it. Hono'o pulled her hair out of it braid and shoved what clothes she had done the drop that had her name under it. Then stepped into the warm water, and began scrubbing herself, healing all the cuts and bruises the sparing had given.

Chi followed suit, except she just sat there, enjoying the warmth. Soon both sat there, staring at each other. "What's wrong?" Chi was the first to ask. "Nothing." Hono'o replied, stepping out of the bath and walking to get a towel, Chi following her. "Something is wrong. I can smell it." Hono'o wrapped a towel around herself, "I'll see you at dinner." With that she walked out of the bathing room. Chi sighed, leaning back into the warm water, she was relaxing when a pain shot through her head. She gripped it, a picture flashed through her head. "Mizu." She got out and grabbed a towel, heading in the direction where she felt Mizu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been sitting in peace. Talking about this and that, when she had gripped her head and fell from her chair to the ground. Then she fainted, picking her up and laying her down on the couch, Quatre held and shook her, trying to get her awake. She finally opened her eyes and he held her close, she felt his heart beat. She broke down, flinging her arms around his waist, he held her closer. "What's wrong?" She didn't reply, just kept sobbing into his shirt. "It hurts." He rested his chin on her head, "What does?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Knowing the future." "The future always hurts, but there is always around it." "Not this one. This was set before the age of the beginning." He put a hand under her chin, pulling it up. Claiming her lips as his own. Then she fainted again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hono'o had felt it. The elapse of the future. She knew it was Mizu who felt it, but she didn't care at the moment. She lay on her bed, hair spread under her and towel over her. She laid awake, staring up at her ceiling. "Forty across, forty down. A perfect square." She let her eyes close, in hope that she would lose him from her mind. 'Only the moon. Forty across, forty down.' She opened her eyes, "I most sound like a psycho." She rolled over to her side, closing her eyes again. Slowly she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate you." She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She could tell by the footsteps. "Why?" His voice was hunting as she felt him keep walking towards her. "Because you've seen to much of me. I've never let anything like that slip. Not even to my sisters." He finally stopped a few feet behind her. "Please don't hate me. If you want to know anything about me you go ahead and ask." She didn't answer for a while, just stared at nothing, "No. You couldn't possibly know what I've gone through." She took off running, away from him, away from his voice, away from eyes, away from her feelings.

Usagi kept running, till a pain filled her head. She stopped and gritted her teeth in pain. "Mizu, not another one." She sensed Mizu, then turned and ran, forgetting about Hiro for the moment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chi and Usagi reached the room at the same time. Immediately they rushed to Mizu's side. Usagi put a hand on her forehead, "She's doing fine." Chi put her ear to Mizu's chest. "Just sleeping." Usagi put her hand back on Mizu's forehead, "Maybe 4-5 hours." Chi nodded in agreement. They both sat there by the couch, a hand resting on Mizu. "Ummm... excuse me?" Quatre looked confused as he tried to get a word in with the two girls. "It happens occasionally. Aside from being Leprechaun, Mizu is part Amunite. She gets flashes of the future from time to time. Though last time, she almost didn't make it." 

Quatre nodded, and took a seat next to the couch. All three looked to the slumbering girl on the couch, so pale and slowly breathing that it was almost as she was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hono'o woke to a knock. She took in a large breath of air as she yawned, he was out there. 'It's the fourth day and he comes a knocking at my door. He really doesn't know.' She stood, letting the towel fall to the floor, and putting on a bathrobe. She opened the door, leaning against the door frame. Immediately upon seeing him, mechanizes clicked in her body, this one was stronger than the last few. It was her body's way of telling her to reproduce. The fourth night of the moon cycle was always the worst. She bit her tongue, trying to repress the urge. "What do you want?" Gohan blinked down at her, "I want to apologize." She groggy, she shouldn't be, but she was, she couldn't think, "About what?" She said this, putting more weight on the door frame. She looked to him, the two of him, no three. His mouth moved, but she didn't hear. "Say that again." He said it again, but she still didn't hear it. "I'm not feeling well, with that she collapsed.

Gohan caught Hono'o as she fell. He carried her to her bed, and laid her down. Then went to the bathroom, collecting a wet washcloth, he returned to the bed. But he didn't expect what happened next. As he placed the wash cloth on her fore head, she glowed red. And soon he found himself in a black space. It felt like the same place they had gone to spar as blood demons, but it was different. "Gohan." He turned around. There stood Hono'o, in all her glory, "Hono'o?" His voice squeaked as it went down an octave. "Where are we? Did you bring us here?" She too looked around at the weird place. "No. I though you did." She shock her head, then her eyes lighted up, "Oh no!" 

"What is it?" Gohan asked, taking a step towards her. "My damn sub-conscience. When I pasted out, it must have brought us here." She turned from him, sticking one hand out and started moving around in the black. "Brought us here for what?" She turned to look at him, she looked from his face, lower then turned back around. Gohan looked down at him self, he was butt naked also. "Oh. I see. But if your sub-conscience brought us here.... does that mean..." "Think whatever you want. But yes, I love you more than I can tell you." Gohan stared at her. "That's a kick in the head." Hono'o chuckled, "Don't expect me to saw it out loud. Here we are." A clunk was heard as a light filled his vision, then he was back in her room, laying on top of her.

He proped himself on his elbows and watched as Hono'o slowly opened her eyes. She saw what was in front of her, and closed them back again, "I can't believe I said that. I'll never trust myself again." This time Gohan laughed, "It's ok. I'm sure everyone has doubts about themselves once in a while." He looked into her eyes, as blue meet black, Hono'o saw herself in his eyes. But not only that, but she also saw her love, reflected back by the one man she possibly couldn't have. 

"Could you get off me?" She adverted her eyes, down to his chest, it was a nice chest, especially without a shirt, 'No.' 'Why not?' 'It would be asking for too much trouble.' Gohan leaned closer, 'I enjoy trouble.' He closed the space between them, kissing her firmly on the lips, not like when they were sparing, but a sincere, loving kiss. He broke the kiss, 'That wasn't so bad was it?' "Do that agian." Gohan laughed as he once more kissed her, this time letting his hands roam. This time she didn't stop him, but just deepened the kiss. Soon enough her robe was across the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here it comes!" Usagi said, moving away from Mizu, as Chi followed. A few more seconds and Mizu's eyes shot open. Her eyes were unseeing, as she talked rapidly and in Irish. "You get this?" Chi asked, Usagi had her own eyes closed, she nodded. Quatre was freaking out. "Slán." With that she closed her eyes, blinked a little and then sat up. She looked to Usagi, "What was it? What did I say?" Usagi recited a few lines in her head. "The night will end with one more life. And the dawn will rise with all missing. Good-bye" Mizu stared at Quatre, "What's the matter?" He was pale and held a look of worry and concern. "I don't think he's ever seen an Amunite at work." Chi said, looking over Mizu's shoulder. 

Mizu looked at him, or more of apologized to him, then turned back to her sisters. "What do you think all that means?" They thought for a minute. "Where's Hono'o?" Usagi asked, "In her room I think." Chi answered. Just as she talked, Trunks and Hiro walked in the room. Usagi quickly avoided Hiro's questioning look. "We made it! Thanks the gods!" Trunks started to dance around the room, but was silenced by the cold atmosphere. "The night will end with one more life..." Mizu layed back on the couch. "And will rise with all missing." Chi finished. Everybody was stunned at the riddle and no one knew what to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan woke to a small rapping noise. He was half asleep and didn't remember where he was for a moment. He was reminded as a small warmth moved at his front. He looked down to long brown bangs over closed eyes. Gohan smirked down at the beauty in his arms, he didn't know how long they had gone and slept. But this night was something he would never forget. He heard the rapping noise again, looking around the room, he sensed something outside of the window. Slipping a hand out from under Hono'o's body and pulling on his pants, he went to the window.

When he opened it, a small figure hovered there. It was a small girl with angel wings. She had blond hair and blue eyes. "Go-chan! So good to see you." "Sabriel! How did you find me?" The girl giggled, "Did you forget last years update? You have a tracker in you now. Since you and your partners didn't show up for five days, I was sent to look for you. I found you here and I was told to tell you to capture and bring in the Shinigami sisters." Gohan frowned. "Who gives you these orders?" "Captain Zechs." "I will not." "If you don't then we will sent others. Afterr all, we do know where they live now, thanks to you." Sabriel leaned in the window and kissed Gohan on the lips, then pulled back and flew away, "Good luck Go-chan!" Gohan frowned even more, closing the window and went back to bed. 'That was strange.' 'What was?' Gohan looked down at Hono'o, who was currently yawning. "Nothing." Hono'o turned around and got out of bed.

She moved to her dresser and quickly got dressed. "I'll see you later." Gohan looked at her in confusion, "Where are you going?" "I have to check on Mizu, she had a relapse." Hono'o once more pulled up her hair and loaded her guns, strapping them to her sides. "Sorry I can't stay longer." With that she walked out the door and Gohan was left alone is her room. "This means trouble." He pulled himself out of bed and finished dressing. "Wait till the others hear this." He got up and followed Hono'o out the door, finding their energy signals and following them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They all stared at each other, no one said anything. "I give." Chi said letting out a heavy breath. Trunks stood up, "I WIN!" Chi threw a pillow at him and he sat back down. "Just because your a hot air balloon, doesn't mean you win." Just then Hono'o walked in, "It's about time." Usagi said, "Yeah. We've been waiting what? 10 hours?" Hono'o sat in the last chair. "What's the riddle this time?" Her low toned voice rang through the room. "The night will end with one more life. And the dawn will rise with all missing" Mizu repeated herself. Hono'o looked to the ceiling. "That makes sense." They just all stared at her, then the door opened again. This time Gohan entered. "Hey." They all nodded, "Hiro, Quatre, Trunks. I need to talk to you." They nodded standing up and leaving the room behind him. The girls watched them leave and as soon as the door was closed, they looked to Hono'o. "What's going on?" Usagi asked first.

"They're going to attack. Not the boys, but the people they work with." "How do you know?" Chi asked. "One of his 'co-workers' came to my window this morning and told him it was time to move." "What was he doing in your room?" Mizu asked. Chi and Usagi's eyes went wide, as they covered Mizu's ears, "You didn't?!" Hono'o looked to the ground. "One more life." Chi looked to Usagi, and Usagi nodded. They let go of Mizu's ears, "What? What happened? What did she do?" "Nothing, dear, nothing." Usagi patted her head. "How are we going to face this? We can't let them know we know." Usagi glared at the door. Hono'o stood up, "The best we can do is watch and wait. It may be tonight or it may be a week. Just be ready." She walked to the door and walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys walked out the door and followed Gohan a little ways down the hall. "What's up Gohan?" Trunks asked. "Sabriel visited me about an hour ago." They all gapped, "How did they find us?" Quatre asked, "Last years locator test. They updated the system and can now follow all our movements. They traced us here." They stared at him, "What did she want?" Hiro asked this time, he had never really liked the mini- angelic. "She wanted us to capture and bring in the sisters." "What did you tell her?" Trunks frowned at Gohan, hoping he didn't say they would agree to it. "I told her we wouldn't. I realize now that we have grown to liking them, just as any sane man would." They all nodded. "So what did she say to that?" Hiro asked again. "She said if we didn't, they would." They all thought about it. "We shouldn't alert the girls about this." Quatre brought the point up.

Just as he finished, Hono'o walked down the hall, only momentarily looking at them, before continuing on her way. "I think she knows." Trunks whispered, watching her back go around the corner. "I'll see." Gohan said, running to catch up with her. "Did you see that?" Trunks asked. "What?" Quatre asked. Trunks looked to Quatre and Hiro, "Gohan had a hickey on his neck." Quatre stared wide-eyed at where Gohan had turned the corner. "Do you think?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, I think they did." Trunks said again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey wait up." Gohan said coming after Hono'o. "What do you want?" Hono'o asked, not slowing down. "What's the matter?" He asked coming up beside her. She didn't answer, but instead walked into a room, Gohan following. She shut the door, turning to him, walking so she was only a few inches in front of him. "What's the matter?" he asked agian, this time, frowning down on her. "You." "What did I do?" "You betrayed me." 

He leaned down, one hand behind her waist another under her chin, keeping it tilted up. He kissed her. She did not kiss back, but she did not pull away. 'So this is how it starts.' Then there was a blast, and he turned around to see someone he did not wish to see at the time. "I'll have to thank you." It was a man's voice that boomed with laughter as he walked into the light. He turned to the girl in his arms, "No." She was starting to sweat and soon was limp in his arms, "I blame you." Were her last words before her fell into a sleep.

The man came into the shadows. He was a tall man, with cool green eyes and long white hair that reached down to his back, strangely enough it stayed back. "I'll have to promote Sabriel for the fine job she did on that poison. You see, we've been monitoring your actions for the last day and a half. We saw how you were acting. When Sabriel kissed you, she moistened your lips with a poison that effects only female blood demons." The man laughed some more, "Now we must take care of her. Please show us to where the others are. Unless of course, you want to die or maybe not you, but your mother? Une is always wanted to kill her." Gohan clenched and unclenched his fist, as the room was filled with men. Four came forward and took Hono'o from his arms. Carrying her outside and into a trunk that was parked there.

Gohan stood straight and opened the door for the man, Normally he didn't care to die. But his mother was a different case, she was the queen of blood demons and her death would cause chaos and the destruction of many. Zechs smirked and walked out the door, stopping in the doorway. "We only know that sister 1 is a blood demon. What are the others?" Gohan gritted his teeth, he was going to regret this, he knew it. "2 is cat demon. 3 is Siren. And 4 is Leprechaun." Zechs smirked as his control, "You heard him Samuel, get the specialists in here." A man in the room saluted and ran outside the hole. "Will you help take them down?" Gohan shot a glare at the man, and he himself walked out of the hole, sending a man flying as he went. 

"Temper, Temper." Zechs shock his head as three men approached him, saluting. "Get on with your tasks." They smirked and walked out of the room and down the hall, passing Trunks, Hiro and Quatre on the way, saluting also. "What the? Wufei? Trowa? Goten?" Trunks gaped as followed by the three specialists, a group of demon hunter soldiers followed quietly down the hall. "What's going on?" Hiro demanded. "Your presence in no longer need, the four will soon be prisoners of the United States Demon Hunters." The voice came from the commander of the small operation. Quatre opened his mouth to warn the girls, but Trunks gabbed him in the ribs, making him stop. He kneeled down to Quatre, "Be quiet. There's nothing we can do for them now. We'll wait. Plus, if we are caught defending him, we'll be in more trouble than them." Quatre nodded and caught his breath. Hiro heard all this, but he didn't like it.

The soldiers busted in the door, and the boys saw the light of transformation. Soon the specialists were in the room, a few notes of a song, some Irish cussing, and a few thuds were heard before they came out. The man, Trowa, came out of the room, with scratches all over, but was still carrying a passed out Chi over his shoulder. Goten, came out carrying a small glass bottle, with a shrunken Mizu in it. A small mummer was heard, as she was apparently yelling at the man. As she passed by Quatre, she stopped, Quatre mouthed sorry and they continued past him. Finally Wufei came out, with a pasted out Usagi in his arms, a small circle on her forehead, proved he had used a counter-spell, silencing her from saying or singing anything.

With that the soldiers fell back and the three boys were left alone. "What's the matter? Did the girls get to you too? I thought you were better than to fall for demons." They turned around to see Zechs, their commanding officer. They saluted him, but not with respect in their eyes. "No sir. We're glad to see that you've finally rescued us from them." Trunks said, pulling the same disguise he had told Quatre to do. "I'm glad to see that you have more senses than that partner of yours, he let the moon get the best of him." With that Zechs started walking back down the hall, "And by the way, I plan to see all of you back at command center bright and early tomorrow morning." "Yes sir." They all relied as he finally left. "Bastard." Trunks said. 

"What do we do?" Quatre sat down on the floor, putting his head in his hands. Trunks joined him on the floor. "Think. If Zechs is one to be cocky and just lock them up in the upper levels. Or a coward or decides to be ready and lock them in the most lowest prison." Hiro sat down also, his face in it's normal scowl. "I know him, he'll lock in the lowest most protected chamber." They nodded, "Then lets get going. We're expected in tomorrow. And we still have to find Gohan." They nodded and walked to were Zechs had disappeared.


End file.
